Irish Twist: Patch Over
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aria's in trouble. Yeah, she really does belong with the Sons. Chibs/OC Juice/OC eventually


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So we're on to the next Irish Twist story. Gonna start off with Aria in a bit of trouble. Her boy's gonna have to come get her and, while I'm not sure where the talk between Hale and Kohn takes place, I'm having it in the police station to Aria can 'over hear' aka ease drop. Then we'll go from there. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Aria.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria sighed. "Come on Wayne, I was barely speeding."

Wayne rolled his eyes. "Twenty over is not barely, Aria. You're lucky they just pulled you in for a warning. If you weren't known as a Old Lady, it'd be a lot worse." he leaned back in his seat. "Chibs should be here to get you soon."

Aria cringed. Crap. This wasn't the first time she'd gotten pulled over for speeding. She'd willingly admit, when no one was around, that she had a bit of a lead foot.

Wayne laughed at Aria's reaction. "Yeah, he didn't sound too happy about picking you for speeding. Again."

Aria huffed. "At this rate, he'll take my license before the state does." she stood. "I'm gonna go wait outside. Let you get back to work."

Wayne tossed Aria her keys. "Stay outta trouble, sweetheart."

Aria caught the keys. "Yes Dad."

Leaving Wayne laughing, Aria headed out to sit on the front steps of the station. She flopped down with a sigh. She really needed to stay out of trouble or Clay, Chibs and Tig were gonna vote to keep her locked up.

"They've been here since I was a kid."

Aria's head perked up like a gopher as she heard Hale's voice. Rat bastard was still in her shit book.

"Apart from a few minor scrapes with the law, SAMCRO is clean."

Aria frowned. Why was Hale talking about the guys?

"The people around town keep pretty quiet about them." another man spoke.

Aria's frown deepened. Who was that?

"The town believes SAMCRO helps keep the corporate businessmen out of town." Hale said. "That's why they keep quiet."

Aria heard the other man give a quiet agreement.

"I'll admit, I'm pretty sure they've got a connection within the department." Hale said.

Aria stood up. Alright, time to stop Hale before he did any damage. Before she could move, a hand settled on her shoulder. She turned and saw Wayne.

"Don't," he said. "I'll handle him later."

Aria nodded as Chibs pulled up. "Alright, take care Wayne." she headed down the steps, casting Hale and his companion a dark glare before sliding onto the back of Chibs' bike. She took the spare helmet and snapped it on.

"You alright, love?" Chibs asked, seeing the look on Aria's face.

Aria wrapped her arms around Chibs. "Let's just get out of here."

Chibs took the answer and pulled away from the station.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Again Aria?"

Aria turned so she was walking backwards to look at Tig. "Drop it Trager."

Tig smirked. "This is what? The four time in three months?"

The others snickered as they listened to the 'siblings' banter.

"Like you've never been pulled over." Aria shot back.

"Of course I have," Tig admitted. "but never this much. You're lucky you're so cute."

"And way outta your league, buddy." Clay said to Tig, patting the other man on the back.

Aria smirked. "Oh he knows, Clay. Chibs beat that lesson into him ages ago."

Chibs wrapped an arm around Aria. "That was a fun afternoon."

Tig winced, as if feeling the pain. "Yeah, fun for you two."

Aria winked at Chibs before walking up to Tig to kiss him on the cheek. "Relax big guy, you'll get your girl some day."

Aria moved out of the clubhouse and saw Tara driving away with Gemma. Oh, that was safe. Not.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria wiped her hands on a towel and shut the hood of the car she was working on. Okay, it was her own car or at least the car she was repairing for herself. The one she was currently driving should have been shot five years previous.

"Hey Aria,"

Aria turned to look at Half-Sack. "Hey Sack, what's up?"

Half-Sack leaned against the wall. "Just wandering. No cars to work on."

Aria leaned against her car. "Well, I'm having trouble with the engine of this one, wanna give me a hand?"

Half-Sack's brow shot up. It was known among the Sons that no one touched Aria's car unless they wanted to lose their life.

"You sure?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah, it's been acting up for days and is starting to piss me off. I could use another set of eyes."

Half-Sack moved over to her. "Alright, pop the hood back up and let's see what's going on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"She's got a restraining order against a guy back in Chicago." Aria heard Luann say to Gemma.

Aria was restocking the bar and heard the two talking about Tara. Man, she really had to get out of this ease dropping habit.

"You don't trust her, do you?" Luann asked.

"No, I don't." Gemma said.

"I don't see why not." Aria said. She knew the two older women knew she was there. "She hasn't done anything against you or the club."

"It's just a feeling, baby girl." Gemma said as she and Luann sat at the bar. "I can't explain it beyond that."

Aria shrugged. "Maybe it's a feeling or maybe you're just going off their past."

Luann raised her brow at Gemma. "Girl's got a point, Gem. It's no secret you didn't like Tara back then, maybe you're just picking up where you left off."

Gemma sighed. "Maybe." she took a pull from her cigarette. "I guess only time will tell."

"And until then," Aria started, sharing a look with Luann.

"Play nice." the two finished.

Gemma laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, not long and Aria wasn't involved in, well anything but she won't always be. Sometimes it'll just be what she does while the Sons are off doing their thing. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
